CORE B: Summary Accumulation of inflammatory macrophages is a common feature in the atherosclerotic plaque and the visceral adipose tissue during obesity1, 2. In diabetes, this pathogenic process hinders the regression of atherosclerosis, and in obesity, it promotes insulin resistance and metabolic dysfunction. The ability to examine plaque and adipose tissue macrophages, and associated changes in gene expression and biochemistry within these macrophage populations during diabetes and diet-induced obesity and insulin resistance are important features of this Program Project. As such, a Core will be established to: (1) Isolate and quantify macrophage subsets, and other immune cell subsets from atherosclerotic plaque and adipose tissue by FACS, and (2) monitor changes in gene expression and metabolic parameters within atherosclerotic plaque and adipose tissue macrophages. These procedures are key to the successful execution of the Aims throughout this Program Project, and centralizing the gene expression analyses, immunohistochemical and biochemical assays will ensure consistency and reproducibility, which in turn will maximize the efficiency and productivity of the scientists within each project.